


Small Talk

by starshipslytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Vader, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Darth Vader, Parent Darth Vader, SO MUCH FLUFF, he loves his babies, i mean vader would, internally he is dying at the cuteness, piett is so professional, protect luke and leia at all costs, well he is doing his best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: On the annual Imperial Life Day ball, Luke and Leia are left unsupervised by their nanny. Of course, they promptly go and find their father, interrupting his conversation.Aka Veers and Piett definitely did not know their Lord had children, much less ones that are so adorable, and it is a delight to get to know them.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 329





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and meant to post it on Christmas, but forgot, and well, now it's a New Year's Eve fic by virtue of being posted on New Year's Eve. :D  
> This is just a cute little scene because I adore Dad Vader and I had to write this little scene in particular and I really hope you like it! ♥️

Vader is deeply submerged in a conversation about the most recent Rebel uprising with General Veers and one Captain Piett (whom he never particularly noticed, but is now considering as a very worthy candidate for Ozzel's successor as Admiral, once the man will finally make his last, fatal error), when he feels a soft tug on his cape. 

He knows immediately it must be Luke, and surmises the boy must finally be weary, so far past his bedtime. But when he looks down at his little face, his son actually appears rather energetic; in fact, his eyes are bright and curious, and he is bouncing a little on his legs. Vader would have reprimanded him to drop this habit long ago if it wasn't so cute (which he would never admit, absolutely not).

Leia is flanking Luke, looking as deeply solemn as only a child could. She has folded her little arms over her chest, her elbows obscured by her long black cape. (Of course, when she requested to wear "a cape like Dad's" to the ball, Vader personally ensured its quality would be adequate for her.)

The conversation falters a little as the other two men seem to notice Vader is distracted.

"Please excuse me for a second," he tells them, and turns his attention to Luke.

"What is it, son?", he asks. Normally, he would have crouched down to talk to the children, since they are so small, but he considers this inappropriate for now.

"Luke ate all the moon cakes at the buffet, so he's on a sugar rush," Leia warns.

"Miss Keelie is in love!", Luke all but whispers, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "She's dancing with a man!"

"It's a ball. Of course, she's dancing. That doesn't mean she has to be in love," Leia tells Luke sternly.

Even putting aside the fact that Vader could barely care any less about his children’s maid’s romantic endeavours, he begins to suspect it would be wise not to get himself involved in what looks to him like quite a heated debate.

Wise, but, knowing his offspring, probably impossible.

"But it's so _romantic_!", Luke cries.

"People can be _friends_ and dance," Leia snaps.

"I'm sure of it, she's in love! Dad, I swear, Miss Keelie is in love!"

Before Vader can think of an appropriate reply, very conscious of his subordinates’ presence, as well as the fact that he simply should stay out of this, his daughter beats him to it.

“There’s nothing inherently romantic about a dance! If you and I danced, it wouldn't be romantic now, would it?”

Luke makes a face. “ _Ew._ No, that would be gross.”

At that, Vader finds himself smiling so widely his cheeks might soon begin to hurt. It is one of the very few benefits his mask offers, to be able to smile like that in adoration of his children and not have to worry about appearances.

He gently brushes his son's curly fringe out of his face (he could swear that when they left, Luke's hair was neatly gelled back), then places his hand on his little shoulder.

"You are both right, in a way, you see," he says. "People can be friends and dance with each other. But they can also be in love. Usually, it is possible to tell the difference."

"And I know the difference!" Luke exclaims, pointing at Leia in a _gotcha!_ manner.

It takes Vader a lot of willpower not to laugh out loud.

"So what if you’re wrong and _I’m_ the one who can tell the difference!", Leia retorts.

"When you're done debating this," Vader intercepts before Luke is able to respond, "would you mind?" He gestures to Piett and Veers.

"These are my children," he explains. "Luke and Leia. General Maximilian Veers, and Captain Firmus Piett."

Luke smiles coyly, Leia bravely, and she makes sure to flaunt her little cape a bit for them as she steps forward next to her brother. Vader places his other hand on her shoulder as well.

"Pleased to meet you two," Piett says before Veers can comment, and offers his hand. His expression is almost neutral, but he does seem to be smiling ever so slightly. (For all Vader treasures his General's talent, he can be inappropriate sometimes, and he appreciates Piett now even more than before for his professionalism.) Luke shakes it with one hand as he's clinging to Vader's cape with the other, but Leia accepts the handshake readily.

"Pleased to meet you as well," she says, then offers her hand to General Veers also, who accepts the handshake.

"And you, General. I have heard a lot about your work. Good things only, of course."

"I am honoured to hear that, young one," Veers tells her, obviously trying, but failing to keep back a gleeful grin.

Luke does not appear to be willing to initiate similar efforts in making polite small talk. Instead, he is hugging Vader's leg and has buried his face in his thigh. Vader would be tempted to chide him for his childish behaviour, but he is far too invested in Leia's interactions with his personnel to do so. He decides to rely on the fact that Luke is still small enough for his impoliteness to pass as adorable (at least Vader does adore it).

"Do you work aboard the _Lady,_ Captain?", Leia, meanwhile, asks Piett matter-of-factly.

She is talking like an adult, and Vader is suddenly overcome by a strange wave of pride and melancholy. How did she grow up so fast? He feels the sudden urge to take his twins with him aboard the _Lady_ against all better judgement, and have them live there, but he knows this would not be an environment in which they would prosper. Instead, he makes a mental note to return to his old habit of calling them daily as he did when they were toddlers; to see them only once a week is simply not enough. They grow too fast, and he would never forgive himself if he let them grow apart from him.

The only outward expression of this pain that he allows himself is to gently rest a hand on Luke's head.

"I'm very proud to say that I do," Piett replies. "And what about you? Would you like to work on a ship one day as well?"

"I don't think I do," Leia shakes her head. "I'd rather go into politics. I've recently enrolled in the Imperial Youth Programme and it is my goal to run for senator of Coruscant in a few years' time."

"That's an ambitious goal," Piett smiles, "but you do strike me as a very ambitious young person."

"You've certainly already got the charm to go around," Veers says, voice warm with amusement.

"Thank you, General. That's very flattering. Although I do believe firmly that there's always room for improvement."

Vader cannot be sure, because her tone is almost completely flat, but _did she just imply Veers -_?

It matters little, anyway; Veers does not seem to have caught on to it, and at least it means Leia might actually make a formidable politician one day.

"I'd like to work on a ship one day," Luke pipes up. "I want to become a pilot and travel to every single planet in the galaxy."

Piett's smile grows slightly wider. (So Vader was right; Luke still is objectively cute. That is reassuring.)

"That's an equally ambitious plan," Piett tells him seriously.

"No one's been to them all," Luke says, "but I wanna be the first. I could start early. I'm already a pilot."

"In training," Vader adds.

Luke steps out from underneath his cloak to be able to look up at his father. "I'll be ready in a few years' time," he tells him seriously. "Just wait to see how much I've improved. I've been on a streak of perfect scores on the sims for weeks now."

"You are a natural," Vader admits. He is certain the amount of warmth and adoration he feels for the children can be felt through the Force on all of Coruscant, and he does not care at all. "If what you are saying is true, I might look into getting you a real ship to practice."

Luke's eyes widen, and he beams. "A fast one?"

"A _safe_ one."

"You can fly me to my debates," Leia says eagerly. "And to get ice-cream."

"I will fly you to your debates myself while I am here on Coruscant," Vader intercepts. "I would like to watch you."

Leia cocks her head. "You're interested in politics now?"

"It is not my domain, exactly," Vader admits, "but I am invested in your growth just as much as your brother's."

Leia smirks, looking content. "You'll be glad to find out how far I've come, then. They put me with a more advanced debate group now, and I'd like to think I'm still able to hold my own."

"I have no doubts about that, little one," Vader says, a wave of pride swelling within his chest, and touches her shoulder again. She accepts the gesture like a prize.

"Well, anyway," Leia nods her head curtly, "it was very good to see you all. Father. General Veers. Captain Piett. You'll have to excuse my brother and me now; the hour is quite advanced, and we should be going, I believe. We are only ten years old, after all."

"Of course," Piett nods as she takes Luke by the hand. "It was a delight to talk to you two."

"Indeed it was," Veers adds.

Luke nods shyly. "Goodbye," he near-whispers.


End file.
